


No Choice

by TT_Angst_Queen



Series: In Which I Kill Tony and Gibbs (Mostly Tony) over and over (and make you all cry) (I'm So Sorry) [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Community: trope_bingo, Fluff, Forced to kill, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Sad Ending, Tissue Warning, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: They all knew that one day they could die doing their job. But this... Why did it have to be like this?For the Square: Deathfic





	No Choice

Jethro woke up with the feeling of his lover's lips on his own and smiled. 

 

“Mmm...Morning, Darlin’,” Gibbs murmured, smiling into the kisses. 

 

“Mornin’, love,” Tony replied, a happy grin on his lips, still peppering Jethro’s face with tiny kisses. 

 

They spent a few minutes just holding each other, leisurely kissing, no tongue, no heat, just loving pecks, and hands stroking cheeks. There was no expectation of sex, just loving emotions. 

 

“I love you, Jet” Tony smiled, his head resting on Jethro’s chest, and Gibbs kissed the soft head of hair.

 

“I love you too, Darlin’.” Yawning, Tony looked up at Gibbs with a pout. 

 

“Remind me why I have to Pick up Admiral Decker from the White House today?” 

 

Gibbs chuckled, before gently shoving Tony off his chest and reaching for the outfit he had laid out the night before.

 

“Because Jenny volunteered you, and you were the one that begged her to go,” Gibbs grinned. “Telling McGee within her hearing that you’ve never been to the White House before might have helped.” 

 

Tony huffed and got up to start putting on his own clothing. 

 

“Yeah, well, you would think that my lack of knowledge would make her want to take someone who actually has been to the White House before,” Tony griped, straightening his tie. 

 

Wearing his best suit today was a given. Going to the White House in anything less than his best was a really bad idea. If he ended up running into POTUS, wearing less would be terribly embarrassing, not only to him but possibly to NCIS as well. 

 

“Darlin’, you’re goin’ to the White House,” Gibbs gave him a pointed look. “Most people have to pay a bunch of money for a guided tour. Even if you’re just picking up a snooty Admiral that requested an agent to personally escort him to NCIS, It’s still something damn amazing.” 

 

“I guess,” Tony conceded, then grinned. “Do ya’ think I’ll meet the first lady?”

 

“Down, boy.” Gibbs laughed, his eyes twinkling. 

 

“But she’s so nice!” Tony whined, his own eyes sparkling with mirth. 

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Gibbs snapped playfully. 

 

“I wonder if she’ll let me take a picture with her?” Tony wondered.

 

Gibbs sighed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jethro couldn’t believe what was happening right now. 

 

He was standing here, on the steps of the White House while Admiral Elias Decker had Tony in his grip, a gun held to Tony’s head in one hand, and a trigger for a bomb big enough to eradicate the White House and everyone in it, including the President and everyone on the lawn, himself included. 

 

He couldn’t get a good shot to disarm or kill the Admiral without Killing Tony. The Admiral had modified bulletproof vests and made them into a full body suit, with only his head uncovered. 

 

Gibbs cursed the horribly convenient fact that Tony was the same damn height as Decker. The only way to disarm Decker was to shoot through Tony to Decker’s head. And since they were the same height…

 

Killing Decker would kill Tony. 

 

“Let him go, Decker!” Gibbs shouted, his blue eyes unwavering from the green ones of his lover. 

 

“Never!” the crazed man snapped back. 

 

“I will shoot!” Gibbs warned, and he could hear laughter from the man. 

 

“You wouldn’t dare shoot DiNozzo, Gibbs! Anyone in the Navy has heard of your attachment to him,” The man laughed again. “And it will be your downfall, Gibbs!”

 

It was like it was in slow motion.

 

Tony looked in Gibbs’ eyes, telling him without words that he knew and accepted what Gibbs had to do, and that he forgave him, and loved him. 

 

Gibbs gave Tony a look of pure love, not having time to say the words.

 

Decker’s gloved hand moved to the button for the bomb.

 

Gibbs fired his gun.

 

Two bodies fell.

 

And a love was lost.


End file.
